This invention relates to an improvement in an apparatus for producing printing plates for printing newspapers of the so-called CTP (Computer To Plate) type in which an image drawing signal from a computer is used to produce a required image drawing directly on a plate material with a laser.
Such an apparatus for producing printing plates for printing newspapers, for example, has heretofore been described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent No. 9-66595.
Basically, this apparatus comprises a plate feeder (a plate feeder section) for feeding a plate material; an exposure device (electrification and image drawing section) for exposing the plate material conveyed from the above-mentioned plate feeder with the plate material being held in a horizontal position; and a development device (a development-fixing section, an elution section, a post-treatment section) for developing the plate material conveyed from the exposure device.